


Untitled Drabbles

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were written after seeing only one episode. I was practicing.</p><p> </p><p>Crossposted to <a href="http://travis-wes.livejournal.com"><b>Travis_Wes</b></a> Community on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These are unbeta'd . I was trying to "nail" the characters (Get your filthy minds out of the gutter since I would never entertain the thought of riding Warren Kole or Michael Ealy until I fell off and died from exhaustion!) Wait, what... Oh yea! Concrit is welcome and needed.

1.)  
As a Wes' breathing finally slowed, he let his weight sag. His head tipped forward, resting against Travis'.  
  
When Wes' opened his eyes, he found Travis' already locked up on his.  
  
"Hi," Wes offered shyly.  
  
Travis, knowing his partner better than Wes ever gave him credit for, hooked a hand around his neck and tilted his head to steal a kiss, before responding. "Hey yourself."  
  
Travis guided Wes down and onto the bed. "You're heavy."  
  
Wes' forehead crinkled in annoyance. "You weigh more than I do."  
  
"Muscle weighs more than fat," Travis explained.  
  
"I'm not fat."  
  
Travis snickered as he turned onto his side, throwing an arm acros Wes' trim waist. "Don't worry, baby. You're fine just the way you are."  
  
Wes scooted back into the warmth of Travis. "Don't call me baby, honey, sweetie, or any other name you use when you can't remember a woman's name."  
  
"You're not a woman."  
  
"Thank you for confirming my lifelong suspicion," Wes snarked.  
  
Travis smiled against the soft skin of Wes' neck and squeezed him, bringing him closer. "Shut up and go to sleep. Who bitches after sex? You. Get some rest. I see you're gonna need at least two rounds."  
  
Travis didn't miss the shiver which went through Wes.  
  
*********************************  
2.)  
After the session, Wes offered Travis a ride home.  
  
"Got my bike."  
  
"Going to terrorize innocent California drivers?"  
  
Travis waved over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
Wes went to his new car, got in, and if he looked at the temperature controlled cupholders for just a few seconds, so what?  
__  
The next morning, Travis' was interrupted by an insistent car horn as he ate his Cap'n Crunch. Grabbing his bowl, he walked to the door of his trailer and finished his breakfast as he watched an impatient Wes gesture for him to hurry up.  
  
"Lemme finish my breakfast!" Travis yelled.  
  
Wes rolled the window down and rolled his eyes. " _That_ is not breakfast. That is sugar floating in milk. You're going to be hyper for several hours, then crash and go from unable to focus to surly."  
  
Travis finished chewing his mouthful of cereal before pointing out a flaw in Wes' logic. "If I don't eat at all, I am going to hurt people until we have lunch, which is usually almost dinner. Then I have to listen to you complain all day that I am a pain in the ass."  
  
Wes held up a bag. "Granola bars and apples. I even got you the peanut butter flavored ones."  
  
Travis hurriedly downed the milk left in his bowl, grabbed his keys, gun, badge, and jacket, locked up and ran around to the passenger side of his partner's new car. He opened the door, not even attempting to hide his excitement at breaking in his new seat properly.  
  
"There's coffee," Wes pointed out after Travis was seated and belted.  
  
Travis couldn't hide his smile when he checked and found a cup of his favorite Starbucks in the cupholder. He voiced his appreciation for the warming option when he took his first sip.  
***************  
  
3.)  
"Told...you...my favorite...color...is blue." Wes managed in between ragged breaths.  
  
Travis kept the stroke slow slow, sliding almost all the way out of Wes before going in again torturously slow.  
  
Wes tightened his legs around Travis' waist and rose in counterpoint to his lover's thrust. "Open them...I want...I want to see."  
  
Travis had lost himself in the sensation, but somehow managed to slowly open his eyes and look into Wes'. What he saw in those two topaz pools pushed his rhythm faster. Wes, the vulnerable, trusting, loving Wes was staring right back at him. It didn't take long for Wes to find his peak and pull Travis behind him.  
  
Nothing else was said until well into the afterglow.  
  
"So you lied?" Travis wondered.  
  
" 'Bout what?" Wes' perfect diction and articulation apparently tanked after an orgasm.  
  
"You told me your favorite color was green."  
  
"I like green.  
  
"You just said it was blue!"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Did you hit your head too hard on the headboard?"  
  
"Shuddup." Wes turned himself to face Travis, intertwining their legs and resting his head next to Travis's on the pillow. "It was green, now it's blue. A certain shade of blue."  
  
Wes yawned and burrowed deeper into the pillow, his breathing evening out. Travis kissed the tip of Wes' nose before confessing,"I like blue, too."


End file.
